


Звездное небо

by glaum



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Влюбленная пара смотрит на звезды...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 1





	Звездное небо

**Author's Note:**

> XXI век.  
> Сиэль совершеннолетний.

Одна из редких изумительно теплых и звездных ночей, наконец, посетила Англию, окутав ее своим мягким черным полотнищем. Солнце давным-давно зашло, не оставив горизонту и намека на последний луч; бразды правления законно перешли луне, пожелавшей сегодня светить особенно ярко.  
  
На просторном балконе огромного загородного дома стоял невысокий худой мужчина лет двадцати — двадцати трех. Он настраивал внушительных размеров рефлекторный телескоп, и, судя по сосредоточенности, с которой совершалась настройка, это, безусловно, интересное занятие поглотило молодого человека с головой. Он уже успел обозначить на дисплее небольшого компьютера объекты сегодняшнего наблюдения; осталось только подобрать нужный угол наклона объектива и добиться наилучшей четкости изображения.  
  
Телескоп с апертурой 500 миллиметров, заранее вычищенный и прекрасно отъюстированный, отлично подходил для наблюдения галактик и туманностей; с его помощью можно было детально изучать далекие небесные объекты, и, поскольку сегодняшняя ночь радовала покладистой погодой, обладатель телескопа очень надеялся на эти изучения.  
  
Подготовка к долгожданному событию оказалась столь увлекательной, что он не сразу заметил подошедшего к нему мужчину. Это внезапное вторжение, нарушившее сконцентрированную деятельность, на пару мгновений смутило молодого астронома, но, посмотрев на подошедшего человека, он вновь принялся за настройку сложного прибора.  
  
В намерения пожелавшего выйти на балкон не входило пугать своего благоверного, наоборот, Себастьян хотел поскорее оторвать красавца от исследований и утащить в просторную постель. Но не тут-то было. Сиэль, кажется, просто так отвлекаться от своей работы не собирался. Он действовал четко и сосредоточенно. Красивой формы брови почти соединились у тонкой переносицы — первый и главный признак того, что молодой граф поставил себе цель и отклоняться от пути следования к ней не намерен; обычно в подобных ситуациях для реализации своих пошлых и коварных планов Себастьяну требовалось приложить немало усилий.  
  
— Почему объектив настроен на созвездие Волопаса? — начал он издалека, заметив, что именно отображается на дисплее. — Есть и другие, более красивые звездные скопления.  
  
— Хочу рассмотреть одну из ярчайших звезд. Поэтому — Волопас.  
  
— Вот оно что. — Себастьян встал за супругом, обвил руками его талию и поцеловал в макушку. Именно на таком расстоянии находились тонкие изогнутые в улыбке губы мужчины постарше. — Ярчайшая звезда… — мягко прошептал он в черную шевелюру. — И как же она называется?  
  
— Забыл школьный курс астрономии? — серьезный тон Сиэля только подзадоривал человека, начавшего наступление.  
  
— Боюсь, это ты подзабыл. — Себастьян медленно прошелся руками по спортивному животу, погладил по белой футболке; правая рука скользнула по ткани вверх, лениво прошлась по груди, левая же последовала вниз, к тому — чувствительному — месту. — Самая яркая звезда сейчас стоит за тобой, — тихо прошептал он в ухо, украшенное небольшой серьгой, и крепко обнял Сиэля.  
  
— Всегда поражался твоей скромности, — невозмутимо ответил молодой мужчина. Спешно высвободившись из объятий и скинув с себя руки Себастьяна, он продолжил свое занятие.  
  
— Не переводи разговор.  
  
— Да-да, ты — звезда, — очередной шлепок по начавшей повторное наступление руке заставил Себастьяна прекратить покушения. Сиэль все также продолжал свою работу и на супруга обращать внимание, похоже, не собирался.  
— Ты, стало быть, не согласен.  
  
— Почему же тогда на небе не светишь? — чуть ухмыльнувшись, спросил Сиэль.  
  
— Мне пришлось пасть на землю ради возможности осветить жизнь одного слишком серьезного молодого графа.  
Себастьян быстрым требовательным движением взял супруга за руку и прильнул губами к его ладони. Расцеловав тонкие пальцы, он облизал один из них, явно намекая на секс, но Сиэль высвободил свою руку, легонько оттолкнул супруга и принялся смотреть в окуляр.  
  
— Вроде настроил, — пробормотал он, удостоверившись, что теперь звезды видны четко.  
  
Себастьян, как обычно, услышал в словах супруга интимный подтекст, побудивший его тело к активности. Предшествующие словам ненавязчивые поглаживания и близость к желанному мужчине подействовали настолько быстро, что дискомфорт, возникший между ног, подсказывал поскорее снять джинсы.  
  
— Настроил, — прошептал он, тесно прильнув к Сиэлю оттопыренной ширинкой, — ты прав.  
  
— Ты можешь подождать полчаса? — быстро проговорил Сиэль, не отрываясь от объектива. — Я ждал этой ночи два месяца. Сам прекрасно знаешь, какие в последнее время были туманы.  
  
— Я тоже долго ждал звездной ночи, чтобы вытащить тебя на террасу и предаться любви, а ты предпочел моему бесценному обществу круглое зеркальце и кривую трубу.  
  
Себастьян погладил худые плечи любимого и, обняв их, поцеловал тонкую шею.  
  
— Прекрати, — одернул его Сиэль. — Тебя не заботит, что на деревьях могут сидеть папарацци?  
  
— А что нам скрывать? — между словами Себастьян успевал прикусывать бледную тонкую кожу на шее супруга. — Мы состоим в браке.  
  
— Так и скажи, что снова захотел поэпатировать публику, — проворчал молодой граф. — Видимо, голой задницы, недавно сверкавшей на первых полосах всех журналов мировой прессы, было мало.  
  
— Что не так с моей задницей? — Себастьян вновь взял супруга за руку и приложил его холодную ладонь к тыльной стороне своих джинсов. — Грех такую задницу не показать.  
  
— Она не изменилась с прошлой ночи, — сухо ответил Сиэль.  
  
— То есть, ты по ней не соскучился.  
  
Вот здесь с ответом надо было быть аккуратнее. Сиэль, наконец, оторвался от объектива.  
  
— Уверяю тебя, я помню, какова она на ощупь и на внешний вид: упругая, худая и с наколками, но, — Сиэль обернулся и посмотрел супругу в глаза; взгляд был серьезным и на флирт не настроенным, — совершенно не обязательно было лежать на палубе моей яхты в чем мать родила.  
  
— На что придуманы личные яхты, если не для того, чтобы лежать на них голышом, — на полном серьезе рассудил Себастьян, любуясь цветом глаз своего любимого. В темноте они блестели, словно сапфиры, отражая ночной небесный свет.  
  
— Лишнее доказательство того, что ты все делаешь намеренно, — Сиэль, хоть и нехотя, но убрал руку с возбуждающего объекта и вернулся к своим наблюдениям. — Всё не можешь насытиться вниманием публики.  
  
— А ты все ревнуешь, мой мальчик, — с наигранным игривым вздохом ответил Себастьян. — Давно пора смириться, что твой супруг — актер с мировым именем.  
  
Сиэль хмыкнул. Он и правда ревновал Себастьяна к каждому столбу.  
  
— И я до сих пор поражаюсь, — продолжил актер, — как так получилось, что мы не только живем вместе, но и умудрились вступить в брак.  
  
— Поражаешься не только ты, но и все наши знакомые. Анджелина и вовсе чуть с ума не сошла, когда узнала, кто мой жених.  
  
— Она, полагаю, сама собиралась прыгнуть ко мне в постель?  
  
— Возможно, но только благодаря ей я узнал о тебе. — Сиэль помедлил перед следующими словами. — Черт побери, я ведь никогда не был поклонником фильмов ужасов, да и сейчас не особо смотрю их.  
  
— А твоя сумасшедшая тетка-хирург обожает подобные фильмы со мной в главной роли. Я помню.  
  
— И она также обожает фан-встречи; на одной из них вы вместе сфотографировались.  
  
— А вот это не помню, — скучающе ответил Себастьян.  
  
— Я не удивлен, но как раз из-за того фото всё началось. Я увидел висящую в огромной раме фотографию и не мог оторвать взгляд от запечатленного на ней лица. Узнать о тебе и роде твоих занятий не составило большого труда.  
  
— Хватит воспоминаний, родной. Иди лучше ко мне, — мужчина еще раз покусился на желаемое, но и эта попытка склонить супруга к близости потерпела крах.  
  
Как бы ни было тяжело признавать — путь к телу Сиэля сегодня лежал через телескоп. Взвесив все «за» и «против», проанализировав свои ощущения в области паха и окинув взглядом аппетитный торс, Себастьян решил внести в свое поведение некоторые коррективы.  
  
— Сейчас я покажу тебе кое-что в самом деле интересное.  
  
— Не надо, — быстро ответил Сиэль, усмотрев в только что сказанных словах намек на достоинство своего супруга.  
  
— Надо, малыш. — Себастьян без предупреждения сдвинул объектив чуть вбок и задал в поиск программы телескопа «созвездие Лебедя».  
  
На дисплее появилось красивое скопление светящихся разными цветами звезд.  
  
— Вот, видишь, — наставительным тоном начал Себастьян, указав рукой на звездную пару в хвосте созвездия. — Это двойная звезда — тесная система двух прекрасно видимых даже в обычный телескоп звезд, центр масс которых находится между ними. Обрати внимание, одна из них — та, что больше и, соответственно, старше — цвета охры. Редкий оттенок. Похож на цвет моих глаз, не так ли? А вот ее пара, — он указал на звезду поменьше, — своим холодным голубым сиянием напоминает мне твои красивые глаза. В этой звездной паре я усматриваю сходство с нами.  
  
Сиэль хоть и удивился внезапной перемене разговора и возникшей у Себастьяна тяге к передаче знаний, но внешне никак на этот порыв не отреагировал. Он с интересом рассматривал небесные объекты. Что говорить, звезды были прекрасны.  
  
— Весьма недурно, — пришлось признать Сиэлю. — Ты разбираешься.  
  
— И не только в этом, — шепнул ему на ухо пылкий голос. — Если ты соизволишь, я могу еще кое-чему тебя научить.  
  
Сиэль ожидал очередного наступления, но Себастьян даже не шелохнулся, заставив молодого человека обернуться.  
  
— Всего один поцелуй… — мягкий шепот щекотнул упрямые капризные губы.  
  
— … и ты отстанешь, — таким же шепотом поставил условие Сиэль.  
  
— Когда поцелуешь, будет видно, отстану или нет, — шепот перешел в касание губ и растворился в долгожданном поцелуе.  
  
Перед глазами Сиэля рассыпались искорки, так похожие на только что наблюдаемые им мерцающие светила. Тело тоже откликнулось: подалось навстречу теплу и ласковым касаниям. Мелькнула мысль, что, может, зря он игнорирует Себастьяна и не дает ему проявить безумную фантазию, которая, бывало, сводила с ума и Сиэля; до знакомства с супругом он о многом не знал и не подозревал, что некоторые вещи вообще можно делать.  
  
Приятные телесные ощущения побеждали, стирая интерес к звездам и возбуждая иной, более земной интерес… Сиэль, не разрывая поцелуй, полностью развернулся к Себастьяну и прижался к нему всем телом.

~.~.~

На следующее утро глянцевые журналы пестрели красочными фотографиями целующейся пары. Страстное слияние губ, запечатленное на них, было приправлено красноречивыми заголовками. Одному из журналистов (этому хитрецу посчастливилось ближе всех находиться к балкону) удалось выразить произошедшее одной емкой, но правдивой фразой: «Похоже, миллиардеру Сиэлю Фантомхайву — супругу эпатажного актера Себастьяна Михаэлиса — действительно удалось покорить сердце демонического красавца и охомутать, казалось, неукротимого жеребца».


End file.
